Second Time Around
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Just when things are getting heated in Jerome's trailer, the absolute worst scenario occurs, which leaves you heartbroken. Jerome has been taken to Arkham and you find it difficult to forgive him after hiding that he killed his mother and how he left you behind.


It was a strangely quiet night at Haly's Circus so you were able to see Jerome in his trailer, where he decided to meet you after finishing up one of his sideshows. He was unusually busy, which you found a little odd because he always made time for you but the past few days just seemed different, like he was avoiding you. You started to fear the worst, that maybe he was getting bored of you after all this time, or that he got himself in some serious trouble. He plopped down on the seat next to you with that wide grin on his face, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

"What's been keeping you so busy, Jerome?" you asked, tilting your head to the side when you looked at him.

"That grumpy, good-for-nothing bitch has been on my ass all day about our big show next week so my schedule was full, but don't you worry because I took care of everything that I needed to." he reassured. Something felt off though, it felt like he was hiding something from you but you tried to brush it off because you didn't want to be a pesky nagger like his mother.

"What a bitch, I'm sorry." you apologized softly and shook your head because you knew how much of a pain his mother could be.

"Don't be. Enough about my bitchy mother, is there something bothering you?" he raised an eyebrow, he could tell that something was on your mind.

"It's nothing. I just missed you, is all." you shrugged, smiling back at him.

He analyzed your face for a few moments before saying, "I can always tell when something's plaguing that beautiful mind of yours. You know I love that smile, but not when it's forced." his smile disappeared to a straight-faced expression.

"I haven't seen you for a while so I just thought something might have happened, like maybe you met someone." you shrugged again, trying not to make too big of a deal about it but you realized you already did by mentioning it in the first place. He chuckled when the words came out of your mouth, finding your predicament to be amusing.

"I didn't meet anyone, you fret far too much." he brushed off what you said, continuing to laugh his ass off but then suddenly whispered to himself, "I only met my limit."

"It was just a silly thought." you giggled to mask that it wasn't a genuine concern of yours, you blinked when you heard him whisper that to himself. "Huh?"

"Not important." he quickly changed the subject, "I don't think anyone will be back here for a couple of hours, we have the trailer all to ourselves." he scooted closer to you, his eyes never leaving yours. You felt your cheeks raise in temperature, you were definitely thinking of something that you could do with all the time you two had.

"I'm ready." you blurted out suddenly, much to Jerome's surprise. You certainly grabbed his attention with those two words. He was grinning again, taking your chin in his hand and making you look him in the eye.

"So you want me to pop your cherry in a trailer?" he asked with an amused look on his face. "You're full of surprises, Y/N. I took you for the type who wanted to spread a blanket out and look at the stars for your first time, the oh-so unimaginative romantic way. You're kinkier than you look." he winked seductively.

You giggled quietly, you were feeling very impulsive after not seeing him for so long, you didn't want to get ahead of yourself but you couldn't help it. You found it so difficult to resist him whenever you were around each other. You missed his grin and that laugh and how he could cheer you up in an instant whenever you were in a sour mood. He had a way about him, and it was overwhelming how you could miss the ginger so much.

It was only a matter of seconds before you found yourself getting comfortable on his lap, facing him. He smirked at how direct the gesture was, looking up at you with lustful eyes.

"We haven't had much time together, so I'm willing to do it wherever we can, as long as it's with you." you whispered, lowering your head down, your lips inches away from his.

"You've been saving yourself all for me huh? It's such an honor." he placed a hand on his chest and chuckled. "Let's not waste a single second." he said before brushing his lips against yours.

His hand settled on your waist and he pulled you back so that you were leaning against his chest. Your hands cradled his face as you brought your mouth to his, there was no caution, no hesitation. A small gasp escaped your lips the second they made contact with his, replaced with a moan a moment later when you melted into him. You kissed him again and again, your mouths moving in sync. His hands started exploring various parts of your body, taking every opportunity he had at that moment to touch you. Your small moans into his mouth excited him further and you grasped onto the locks of his hair tightly with your fingers, pulling him closer to you. He broke the kiss suddenly, eyeing you seductively with that playful grin on his face.

"You've been such a good girl for me, so patient." he whispered before pressing his lips onto your neck, you leaned your head back as he ran his tongue across it slowly, still holding you close to him so you could feel how turned on he was. He slid his hands down to your legs, caressing the bare skin at the hemline of your skirt. You shuddered under his hands and arched your back as he sucked on your throat. His hands wandered underneath your skirt, his fingers scattered about until they found its way beneath your panties.

"Of course, I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." you said softly, he emitted a chuckle at that, pleased with your answer.

He looked up at you, with his tongue swaying around his lips. "Let's get you all nice and wet now so I can slip right in. Spread your legs for me." he ordered against your lips, his hot breath brushing against them. You did what he said without a second thought. He started with painstakingly slow strokes just to tease you at first, but in no time he quickly slid a finger between your folds. The heat was filled with your desire. You moaned out softly, your thighs quivering and you involuntarily pressed your body more against his. You threw your head back in ecstasy and he watched you in anticipation. The sounds you emitted encouraged him to add another finger to your folds, getting it slick with her juices before he moved it back towards your opening. You cried his name out louder, not caring if anyone could hear, all you could think about was how good his fingers felt and how badly you needed him.

"You're so fucking wet, and that's all for me." he said alluringly under his breath. His middle finger was already placed over your hole, circling the entrance, slowly and teasingly.

"Y-Yes, all for you Jerome." you breathed out.

Out of the blue, there was an abrupt and loud knock on the door to the trailer. You instantly jumped off his lap, pulling your skirt back down quickly. You knew that you weren't supposed to be in the trailer with him and if one of the circus performers caught you there, you'd surely be in trouble. Jerome stood up from the seat, "Just stay here."

When he opened the door, it wasn't a familiar face. Instead, there were two police officers outside with their poker faces on.

"Good evening officers, what can I do for you?" Jerome asked with a timid smile.

"Jerome Valeska, we need you down at the precinct immediately. We've obtained more information about what happened to your mother." one of the officers said sternly.

Your eyes widened when you heard the officer's voice, you got up from your seat and rushed outside only to find that Jerome was leaving with them.

"Hey! Where are you taking him? Jerome? What's happening?" you questioned persistently as they took him away.

"It's only going to be a few questions Y/N, I'll be back in a jiffy!" he called out to you before he entered their car, the door slamming shut to it and you were left out in the cold.

You weren't sure if you should wait for him in the trailer or go back home. You decided to wait in the trailer but to your dismay, you were waiting for longer than you should have. When you went back home, you found yourself tossing and turning on the bed, stressing about what could have happened when he was so 'busy' at the circus. You kept replaying what the officer had said in your head repeatedly, they had more information about what happened with his mother. What happened to his mother? You wondered why you hadn't seen her in a couple of days. He didn't do what you were thinking, did he? He said he'd be back but it had been several hours since then.

The next day, it was all over the news what happened. His mugshot appeared on the TV with the newswoman reporting that he murdered his mother, the snake dancer at Haly's Circus, and that he was sent to Arkham Asylum. You couldn't deny that the thought never crossed your mind, that he was capable of murder. You knew there was no one he hated more than his mother so it didn't come as a surprise. But you were hurt and angry that he hid such a dark secret from you. Maybe you two weren't as close as you thought. You couldn't believe that he would give up his future and turn to a life of crime just to get rid of his mother. You even made plans with Jerome months prior to this incident that you two would run away together, far from Gotham. But of course, he had a change of plans.

"Fucking asshole! I hope it was worth it." you hurled the remote controller towards the TV in a fit of rage. You threw your hands in your face, attempting to fight the urge to visit him in Arkham. It was tempting, you wanted him to know how you felt and why he chose to throw his whole life away. You told yourself that he would call if he really cared and whenever you thought back at the last few weeks, all you could hear was him lying to you repeatedly. This was something he had planned for a while now and he chose to keep it from you and that hurt like hell. You were feeling a mixed of emotions, so you decided to give yourself more time to think about whether you wanted to visit him or not.

After several days passed, you chose not to visit him because the storm had passed, the hard part which was how distressed you were, but you found that it subdued over time. If this was the path he wanted to lead then so be it, maybe it was better this way. You knew that you could be strong and move on from this, it was just going to take some time.

Word spread fast about the Arkham Asylum breakout, it was all over the newspapers and everywhere on TV. Six inmates escaped, Jerome included. You knew that was bad news for Gotham, but what did it mean for you? You found yourself wishing that he would show up at your doorstep and that he would try to see you. But given your silence and how you didn't visit him once, you wondered if things were completely over with him.

One day when you were returning home after grabbing lunch, you came back to find Jerome relaxing on your bed with his arms behind his back, dressed in his Arkham attire, he certainly looked comfortable on it. You gasped when you saw him, dropping your paper bag and soda drink on the floor. He was grinning from ear to ear as usual, removing himself from your bed and bowing dramatically.

"Greetings Miss Y/Last/N! I sure do hope I'm not intruding." he walked over to you and made sure not to step on the food or drink that was scattered about the floor. He took your cheeks in his hands and leaned in to plant a swift kiss on your lips.

You were still frozen for a few moments but then you blurted out, "That was quite a long few questions. Be back in a jiffy, remember? Hey, what was it like killing your mother? Oh and how was Arkham Asylum? Did you enjoy your stay?" you questioned him in a bitter tone, with your arms crossed.

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. I had to make everyone at that shit hole my bitch, so I didn't have much time for phone calls." he laughed and then continued, "I'm here now to make up for lost time."

You took a deep breath before saying, "No word from you for days, how do you expect me to feel? You're such an ass. When you left to the precinct, I was there waiting in the trailer because you said you'd be back." your voice quavered as you spoke, you felt yourself getting in the heat of the moment.

"I'm back now! In the flesh." he exclaimed, "Leave that in the past where it belongs, I'm here to stay. I didn't tell you about what I did to my whore of my mother because it was best if you didn't get involved." he shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"Don't try to explain your way out of this. If you want to go down this dark path, it's fine by me. But I think it's best if you stay away from me." you advised, stepping away from him.

"You're so dramatic, Y/N. What would you have done if I told you I killed my mother?" he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side curiously. You stood there, silent. "Just as I thought, it wasn't any of your business, that's why I didn't tell you." he chuckled quietly to himself, not taking the situation seriously at all.

"You didn't have to leave me waiting there and you could have told me about the crazy shit you were planning just so I wasn't wondering like a fool. You scared the shit out of me." you said angrily as you shook your head, no longer facing him now. "I still haven't done it, with anyone, but I'm assuming that's not the case with you." you guessed, you didn't want it to be true but you couldn't help but believe it.

"Well you're certainly not wrong, but it means that I have some experience now so I can teach you a thing or two." he smirked broadly and raised two fingers.

Your eyes started becoming misty and you felt yourself getting choked up when he confirmed what you had been worrying about this whole time. You were silent for a while before you suddenly said, "Of course, I expected that. Just leave right now, I don't want to see you." you said it in almost a whisper, trying to hold back your tears.

He let out a bored sigh. "I'll be back gorgeous, like I said, I'm here to stay." he winked at you before he escaped out the window. You sobbed to yourself on the bed, you felt a pain in your chest and you wondered why you were saving yourself for him in the first place. You knew he was a pain in the ass but you still couldn't help wanting him, even after everything he did.

He gave you space for a few days, which is what you needed. You had been hearing all the crimes he committed on the news and you didn't know how to feel about it exactly. You felt like he was putting his life at risk unnecessarily and ending innocent lives just for fun, which was not a healthy pastime. But in a strange way, you knew that he still cared about you, even if he was a deranged ginger. You still meant something to him.

One day at nightfall, he came back just like he said he would.

The sound of rain hitting your window was soothing to your ears which is why you were able to fall asleep so easily. Your slumber was interrupted when the ginger scrambled up your window, slamming it shut afterwards. His clothes were damp due to the rain. You rubbed your eyes with both of your hands, blinking repeatedly before you could finally keep them wide open. When you rose up, you uttered a short growl, feeling groggy and vexed to see him again.

"You should really keep your window locked Y/N, lots of loonies in Gotham might try to bust in." he advised and emitted an amused chuckle.

"I told you go away, I meant that." you threw the blanket over your body and tried to get comfortable again, laying on your side and avoiding any sort of eye contact with him because you knew how persuasive they could be. But that didn't stop him from climbing onto the bed with you and joining you on the opposite side. He scooted closer to you, his knees bent and his arms reached out to hold you.

"Oh cheer up, Y/N. If it makes you feel any better, I only did the nasty with someone else so that I could know what I'm doing when I came back to you." he said somewhat softly, moving some of the hair that was covering your face behind your ear. You turned your head to him when you heard him say that, frowning.

"But the point was losing it together. I waited for you. It's just not fair." you complained, though the warmth of his body against yours helped you relax you and put your mind at ease.

"I know, but now I can show you. I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?" he leaned in to whisper in your ear, rubbing your shoulder and then down your arm with his finger tips slowly. You shuddered upon feeling his warm hands touch you again, you needed him no matter how much you denied it, that desire was always there and it never left even when things turned to shit. You took a deep breath before you turned around to catch a glimpse of his face, you gazed into his eyes for a moment or two, and then looked back at the wall in front of you, staying silent.

"It doesn't change what you did." you replied softly, your voice lacking conviction.

"It doesn't. Forgive me?" he started to nip on the side of your neck, his hot breath covering your skin. He trailed his tongue around carefully, pulling you closer to his body by your waist. You discarded all your anger and logic out the window after feeling his touch all over your body.

You turned back to him, with a soft look in your eye. He can't help but smirk, a quiet chuckle uttered from his lips.

"What do you say gorgeous?" he asked, just to be sure.

"This doesn't mean that I forgive you. You have a lot to make up for, you asshole." you growled lowly to yourself.

"I'll be good, from now on." he whispered, getting up from his position. He took one long look at you before he moved to the other side of the bed, his body directly above yours. You bit your lower lip as you looked up at him. He caged you in as he stayed above you with one hand planted on the bed. He leaned down to kiss you, pulling your bottom lip from your teeth and sucking on it before he bit it lightly. He took his time kissing you till you went pink in the face, his lips moving to your neck to let you catch your breath. You felt some of your hair fall over the side of the bed as he moved to leave kisses down your neck, nuzzling into it as he got to the point where your neck was covered by the material of the shirt.

You felt his hands touch your hips where your shirt had ridden up and he slowly took it off, focusing on the task until he discarded it across the room. Your face flushed up as you watched him remove your clothes. There was something about the effort he was taking in cherishing your body as he took off each article of clothing. It made your heart swell as he kissed your hipbones, his fingers trailing up your legs to remove your skirt to reveal your panties underneath them. You watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop down, you wanted to be the one to help him take off his clothes like you imagined when you thought about your first time with him. But when your hands went for his pants, his hand met yours and he took it in his to place a kiss upon it before he pulled them down.

"Just lay back and relax gorgeous, can you do that for me?" he stated in a surprisingly tender tone. You nodded and tried to calm your nerves, you couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

He leaned down to kiss you again, his right hand coming to cup your face as you reciprocated the movements of his lips against yours. You heard him move closer till he was on his elbows, your lower halves meeting as he continued to kiss you. His hands moved to your waist and stroked it before you felt him slowly roll his hips against yours. You let out a gasp that was lost in his mouth as your nails dug slightly into his sides. He growled against yours lips and you noted that he seemed to like scratching since you got a reaction out of him.

You both continued on like this for a few minutes, your hips working slowly into each other as you made out passionately. When he pulled away from your lips, he moved to nuzzle your neck as he laid open mouth kisses to your shoulder, moving towards your left shoulder strap and moving it away with his nose. The thin strap fell and he trailed kisses all the way to your other shoulder and pushed it away. His left hand went to your bra cups and pulled them down, not even bothering to take them off you before his mouth attached to your left nipple. He kissed it before his lips wrapped around the pink bud, sucking on it hungrily.

You let out a soft whimper as he used his lips and tongue to toy with your breast, his teeth scraping it once in a while as he ground his hips into yours, which made soft moans emit from your mouth. He pulled his mouth away once he had teased them enough and blew his breath on it, watching in fascination as you gasped and thrust your hips harder than you have before. He smirked to himself when you reacted like that, moving over to the right nipple and repeating the same treatment like he had to the other. You moved your hips against his as much as you could, working your body up as you heard him grunt. You whimpered when he pulled away, your nipples feeling a bit swollen. He moved his hands behind your back and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the floor. He began to trail kisses down the valley of your breath and you smiled, watching as he focused on you.

"You're so wet already aren't you?" he asked with a smug smirk.

"N-No I'm not." you lied, your cheeks flushed with a soft hue of pink.

"I'll be the judge of that." he chuckled. He moved his hands to your panties, his eyes locked on yours the whole time. He pressed his fingers into the fabric and started fondling you, his smirk broadening when he feels them become moist with your wetness.

"Let's get you out of these, you dirty girl." he hook his fingers onto each side of your underwear and pulled them down till he lifted your ankles to remove them, letting you place your feet back down. You shut your legs once you got the opportunity, biting your lower lip coyly. He started to stroke your legs, trying to get you to relax a little before you finally did.

"Keep them wide open for me, gorgeous, I'm not going to bite." he teased, "Unless you're into that." he added, with a quiet laugh. You rolled your eyes playfully, giggling with him.

He moved his hands to your knees and pushed them apart, taking in the supple and shaven skin between your legs. He moved himself till he was at face level with your core, moving his fingers to part your folds and seeing the bud between your legs wet with slick already. He moved forward, his tongue coming out and lapping teasingly at it.

You let out soft breaths as he licked at your heat tenderly, stroking your clit with his tongue. You couldn't help but feel weak underneath his mouth, your body pliant as he stroked the sensitive nub between your legs. He had his hands holding your thighs apart so you couldn't move to close them. You felt him pull his face away, flipping his head to get the strands of his hair out of his face. Without giving you a moment to rest, he slid one of his thick fingers inside of you, a high pitched moan slipped from your lips as he pressed up towards your inner walls.

"You're even more soaked than last time, it must be my lucky day." he couldn't hold back his laughter, he smirked as he watched your lips part as you panted, trying to catch your breath. He flicked his finger all around your walls, slipping it inside deeper, thrusting it in and then back out slowly. All of a sudden, he returned his lips to your clit and began to suck. Your fingers curled their way into his fiery red hair, holding him in place and crying his name out. You felt a shiver run up your spine as he plunged another finger inside of you, your whole body trembling. You started to grind your hips against his mouth impatiently.

"K-Keep going Jerome." you whimpered and shut your eyes, throwing your head back. Jerome just smirked, moving his fingers again as he sucked at your clit hungrily. He could feel that you were about to come, so he decided to be selfish and pull away.

"Not so fast, you're gonna have to hang on a little longer, gorgeous." he said with a sly look on his face. He started leaving kissing up your stomach and stroked your thighs with his fingers. You breathed with a small smile and he pulled his hand away, putting his hands on his boxer briefs and pushing them down before he tossed them to the side. You took in the sight of his length hard and bubbling with pre-cum at the tip. He moved back to your body and situated himself before pulling you closer to him by your thighs, he was already twitching at the sight of your thighs over his as you exposed your slit and clit to him.

You watched as he began to tease your clit with the fat head of his throbbing member, sliding it down and back up with a swift motion.

"Buckle up, princess." he purred, staring down at you lustfully. He moved his hand to his length to guide himself inside of you, moaning as he pressed the head to her slit. You held onto the thin bed sheets, preparing yourself for what was to come. He pushed himself inside your tight channel a little too fast and you yelped out suddenly.

"J-Jerome! Slow down, please." you asked softly, biting down on your lower lip nervously. He listened and slipped himself inside at a slower pace. You gripped onto the bed sheets tighter and let out a loud gasp as he did so, it took a little adjusting but gradually you found yourself left with the pleasure of being stretched out by his length.

"That better?" he furrowed his eyebrows and you nodded your head in approval. He raised his thumb to your clit and started to slowly massage it. He groaned as he felt how warm and tight you were around him, leaning his head back. "Move." you said suddenly, your hips thrusting a little impatiently. He smirked upon hearing you say that, he pulled his length out before thrusting slowly inside of you again. You uttered a soft whisper and he repeated the motion, watching your breasts bounce a little each time he trust inside.

It was a slow build for you, feeling how tight you were around him and he hit spots inside of you that you didn't know existed. You let out soft whimpers and moans as he continued to move faster inside of you. He took things in stride, listening carefully to how you reacted with every thrust. He moved between your legs more and held himself by his elbows again, rolling his hips into yours as he pushed your legs around his waist. You let out a little cry as you felt him push in deeper than before. Your hips thrust back against his, your hands moving to his sides as your nails dug in.

"That's a good girl." he whispered, his words of approval making your face heat up. He thrust his hips against yours harder, hearing your breath hitch and your moans slip out your mouth again and again. You looked up at him and pulled him down to kiss you, your hips moving in an impeccable sync with his. You brushed your lips against his, finding it hard to keep up with the kiss as he slammed into you. He watched as your mouth dropped open, a cry emitting from your lips.

"Don't stop, please keep going." you begged before kissing him again. You mewled into his mouth, feeling the pit of your stomach tighten and you felt tingles through your whole body.

"Huh? What was that? You need to speak up, gorgeous." he mocked, he just needed to hear you beg for it.

"Please don't stop, Jerome!" you whined. Your skin stuck together as you both rocked your hips wildly. Beads of his sweat dripped onto your as you both move. Your skin had gotten red as her body flushed and he suddenly lifted your right leg higher on his hips, hitching it there as he moved harder and harder against you. You cried out in his mouth as your walls tightened around him even more.

He smirked as he started leaving a trail of kisses on your shoulder blade, nuzzling his head there as he began to rock harder into you, pulling your hips higher on his waist. You felt the difference of the angle and began to let out cry after cry. You reached for his back and dragged your nails down on it, leaving fresh red marks all over it. He mumbled curses in your shoulder as he felt his end nearing more and more, feeling how your walls tighten around his hard length rapidly. He moved his hand to your clit and pressed on it, rubbing in circles. You trembled against him uncontrollably and you knew that you were on the verge of coming all over him.

You cried out, your eyes shut and your head thrown back. All it took was for him to push his fingers against your clit and you were a goner, his hips thrusting faster as she rode out your end. Your cry must have set him off into his orgasm because his hips were a stuttering mess as he tried to continue the pace he had set for you before. He shuddered as he felt your hands stroking his back, his hips slowing down till they got to a complete stop. He rolled over to his side, smirking as you clung to his body and caressed his sweaty skin.

"How was that for your first time?" he asked you with a sneer.

"That was fucking incredible." you panted softly, your chest heaving, trying to catch your breath after what just happened. "You're still an asshole, though." you mumbled, nudging him in his chest before laying on the other side. He leaned in to leave a quick kiss on your forehead.

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole, so you have to deal with it." he remarked, wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you close to him. You both let out a sigh of content and spooned with one another until you fell asleep. The thought of losing your virginity to a ginger homicidal maniac lingered in your mind for a while though before you could catch those Z's.


End file.
